Payment card transaction systems desiring to increase usage of the system by card holders have recently begun giving awards to randomly selected payment card users during a predetermined time period. The method of implementing such usage promotion schemes must be compatible with the data processing capabilities of the transaction system and preferably should be automated to the greatest extent possible.